


Let's Drink!

by YamiBaki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Mephisto being Mephisto, Reader Insert, Reader is male, Yamibaki, Yaoi, all that jazz, i am awesome, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of him sitting on his lap with him inside, quivering as he tried to use his arms to hold himself up, the way he let out that strangled moan with his flushed cheeks, perfect chest and that small dribble of drool that could show proof of their previous kiss was almost enough for the headmaster to lose it.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Drink!

"-And with that, I end my report." Yukio finishes, fixing his glasses as he sat on that soft pillow. He had returned from a mission and was just finishing up detailing his report to Mephisto, who had been staying at his holiday home near the beach for the duration of Yukio's mission. It was simple though, but it did take up three weeks just to capture a man going berserk with demon knowledge and trying to rise the dead. He had taken one of his colleagues with him, a Dragoon by the name of (y/n), who had refused to go with him to meet up with Mephisto, but ended up going anyways.   
  
As they sat there in silence, Yukio couldn't help but glance back and forth from his colleague to Mephisto. He took notice of the tension in the room, which had thickened as soon as Mephisto saw (y/n) enter. The purple haired male didn't take his eyes off of the boy for a single second, listening to Yukio's every word and taking in the (h/c) haired male's appearance. (Y/n) refused to meet Mephisto's eyes or even acknowledge him, ignoring the headmaster's greeting and not touching the sake the man had offered. Apparently, from what he had heard from (y/n), he had history with the purple haired male, more bad history than good. The elder male seemed to hate the headmaster, refusing to talk to him, look at him or even wanting to be at a certain distance away from the man. Now, Yukio didn't know what had happened between the two, but he knew that whatever it had been, it must have been bad to have someone as calm and kind as (y/n) hate them. "Very well," Mephisto respond, a smile on his face as he leaned back against his chair, not once taking his eyes off of the (h/c) haired Dragoon. "You may leave." Both Yukio and (y/n) made a move to stand, only to have Mephisto stop them. Confusion written on both their faces, the headmaster turned his gaze back at the elder Dragoon and sent him a smug smile. "Yukio may leave... Why don't you stay and have a drink with me for a while (y/n)?"   
  
Yukio tensed, knowing that asking (y/n) to drink was not a smart idea, the elder male couldn't hold his liquor to save his own life. "Uh, but-" Yukio was interrupted by (y/n), who lifted his hand to shut him up. There was an annoyed expression on his face, aimed at Mephisto as he placed his free hand on his gun. "It's okay Yuki, you can leave without me." He told him, not really convincing the younger male. It was obvious that (y/n) wouldn't hesitate to shoot Mephisto if they were in a room alone together, and the last thing he wanted was for a close friend to get into trouble or worse, hurt. "I can stay here or wait outside for you." Yukio suggested, watching as the elder Dragoon turned to him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern, but you said you needed to go check up on your brother, right?" He asked, motioning his head towards the door when he received a nod in response. "Then go to him, if the purple idiot does anything to me, you'll be the first to know." Yukio was hesitant at first, but decided to take his elder at his word and nodded. Turning, he made his way towards the door, but glanced quickly over his shoulder, only to see Mephisto sending him a cold glare. He didn't do anything to offend the man, did he? Not wanting to stick around just in case he did, Yukio murmured his goodbye to the two elder males, and closed the door behind him.   
  
The two stood there in silence, with the (h/c) haired Dragoon sending the headmaster a glare, and the headmaster only returning it with a smirk. It was silent for a moment, until the headmaster lifted his cup of sake up to the male in hopes of having him take a sip. "Why don't you sit down for a while? We rarely spend time alone together." He began, chuckling softly at the 'tsk' that escaped the Dragoon's lips. "Oh come now, it won't take long, just a quick drink."   
  
(Y/n) hesitated for a moment, before inhaling through his nostrils and walking back to his seat. The Tatami mats were felt against his socked feet, as he knelt down onto the pillow and picked up his cup with Sake in it. He knew that if he didn't drink, the man would never let him leave. "Splendid!" The headmaster chirped, lifting up the cup and watching as the Dragoon did the same. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips, as he gazed into the male's irritated (e/c) eyes. Raising his cup, he watched at (y/n) did the same, before the plan that had formed in his mind when the male set foot into the room began to set into motion thanks to that one cup.   
  
"Let's drink!"   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Now, he knew he was taking advantage of the poor man, but he didn't regret a single thing. "My, what an impatient little thing you are." Mephisto purred, watching as the now drunk man on top of him began to leave a trail of kisses down his bare neck and to his chest. He was glad he decided to wear a Yukata to his Japanese style holiday home, it gave the boy easier access and nothing pleased him more than watching the boy try hard to take things slow when it came to the headmaster's body.   
  
"Like always, you just can't hold your liquor." He muttered, as the male removed his clothes, muttering under his breath about how hot the room was. He straddled the headmaster's lap, gazing into his eyes through half closed, dazed ones. His cheeks were flushed red, his panting increasing as he wrapped his arms around the headmaster's neck. "Hmm what a great view." Mephisto purred, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely. Their relationship, as always, was unpredictable, and there were a multitude of times when the two got along about as great as ice cream and soy sauce. Everyone who knew the headmaster, knew that he favoured the boy more than he has ever favoured any other human or exorcist. There was just something about him that intrigued the purple haired demon, and he's wanted the boy to be his since their first meeting. Then again, he had already claimed the boy's body more times than he could count.   
  
"Mephisto..." The Dragoon groaned, slowly grinding against the headmaster and burying his face in the demon's neck.   
  
This only seemed to please Mephisto, as he allowed his arms to travel up and down the boy's body. He had memorized it and knew every single nook and cranny, but he always felt the very same excitement he felt when he had first gotten a taste. This body, which had not been touched by another man for centuries, was his to have and hold for the rest of eternity. It did irritate him that the boy has had many female lovers in the past, but he doubted that they've ever made the boy feel as pleasured as he did when they were together.   
  
"Hmm, I want to embrace you until you feel me in your veins." He growled gently, placing a hand on the back of (y/n)'s head and pulling him down until their lips smashed together. Taking the boy by surprise, Mephisto shoved his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long until (y/n) moaned and followed his lead, pressing his body closer to the headmaster's and refusing to let go. Tongues dancing together, their breaths mixing and the moans that they both let out only fuelled the needs they both felt. Without much effort the purple haired male pushed (y/n) down onto his back against his black coat and pulled off his pants in mere seconds. Pulling away from him, the headmaster let out a chuckle when (y/n) whined at the loss of his mouth, reaching out for him weakly, before arching his back and letting out a whimper when the purple haired male dragged his nails gently down his chest. "So eager..." He purred, pulling off his Yukata with a smirk.   
  
Reaching down Mephisto grabbed the man's waist and pulled him up, placing him on his lap and smiling up at the look of desperation and wanting that he was given. It didn't take long for the headmaster to position himself, before he entered the exorcist rather roughly. (Y/n) gasped at his sudden intrusion, his body shaking uncontrollably as he let out a strangled moan. The sight was too much for Mephisto, he knew that he wouldn't last long if he kept that slow pace up. Don't get him wrong he loved foreplay, but he could never last when he was with (y/n). The sight of him sitting on his lap with him inside, quivering as he tried to use his arms to hold himself up, the way he let out that strangled moan with his flushed cheeks, perfect chest and that small dribble of drool that could show proof of their previous kiss was almost enough for the headmaster to lose it.  
  
Almost.   
  
"I think you're used to me now." The purple haired male mumbled under his breath, panting slightly, his own cheeks flushed a soft pink. Only (y/n) had the ability to turn him into such a beast, it was not his proudest moment but he absolutely loved the slight humiliation the boy made him feel. And the (h/c) haired male had no idea he had that kind of power over him, and knowing that only made it that much more exciting for the headmaster.  
  
"Besides," he continued, placing his hands on (y/n)'s waist, lifting the quivering boy up before slamming him down roughly. "You seem to love it when I get rough." (Y/n) leaned his head back, his eyes were wide as he let out a strangled gasp, his voice caught in the back of his throat as he felt the slight pain course through his body, before being replaced with intense pleasure. Mephisto let out a grunt, feeling the boy squeeze him comfortably, that allowed him to know that the boy felt more pleasure than pain. He was the type to act tough and get easily angry whenever it involved the headmaster, but he turned into a quivering, begging little masochist when the two got together alone. Feeling the boy lean forward, Mephisto was surprised to feel his hands cup his cheeks. Lifting his head up, he never thought he'd see the boy who normally sent him glares and looks of pure loathing, look down at him with such loving eyes and sweet smile. "Mephisto..." He panted, leaning down to press their foreheads together, allowing their panting to become in-sync with one another. "More... Harder..."   
  
He didn't need to be told twice, as Mephisto lifted the boy up, before slamming himself into him repeatedly without stopping. It didn't take long for the room to be filled with nothing but gasps, grunts, pants and moans. Mephisto could never control himself when the boy was involved, and although it annoyed him sometimes, he didn't mind if it was only (y/n). He allowed himself to smirk, letting out another grunt as he felt the way (y/n) squeezed him harder. He was about to finish, and he knew (y/n) was going to cum too, but it wouldn't be the end. Mephisto was going to milk him dry, especially since now that (y/n) had been promoted, the two rarely saw each other and it only made him that much more possessive towards the boy.   
  
"M-Mephisto! M-More!"   
  
Damn, he really loved his low tolerance to alcohol sometimes.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
He was going to get smacked, and he knew it, but he didn't mind. Seeing him laying there naked beside him in his bed, body marked up with love bites and sleeping peacefully was worth it.   
  
It did, however, anger him that (y/n) was so close to Yukio.   
  
He understood that (y/n) had a tendency to take those younger than him under his wing, but did he have to be so fond of the raven haired male? He always saw the two together, and he would visit True Cross just to check up on Yukio and Rin. Mephisto had to find out he was there thanks to his brother and the tracking device he may or may not have had installed on the Dragoon once when he was knocked out.   
  
Thinking back to the day before, he couldn't help but grit his teeth. How come Yukio got (y/n)'s smiles? It had taken him forever to get the boy to even find his presence enduring, and it only took Yukio a while. Rin also had (y/n)'s affection, but Rin was clueless when it came to beauty in front of him, that and he had that Shiemi Moriyama girl on his mind. Turning his body, he laid back down and dragged his nails down (y/n)'s back, watching with an indifferent expression as his nails left red marks on the boy's back. He was overthinking things again, he knew (y/n) would never see Yukio in that sort of light, he wasn't the type to get with 15 year old boys. But then again, one would never know right?  
  
Leaning in, Mephisto gently bit the boy's neck, inwardly chuckling at the groan of discomfort that escaped the boy's lips. Once done, he leaned back and smiled, nothing pleased a demon more than seeing their bite on their mate's neck. It showed others that their mate was taken, and should anyone try to proceed with courting them anyways, they would be killed in minutes. Mephisto let out a soft chuckle, lifting his hand and placing it on the boy's hip, holding it possessively and leaning in enough to press his lips against the boy's ear.   
  
"Let's drink together again next time, (y/n)..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sneak preview to a story I have in the works for Mephisto Pheles x Male Reader. Let me know in the comments below if you like the idea or not. The full, multi-chapter story will be uploaded when My Human (Amaimon x Reader) is over.   
> If you think you want me to upload the Mephisto X Male Reader story, let me know and I'll see how many people like it.
> 
> My Human: yamibaki.deviantart.com/art/My…
> 
> And remember! #MoarMaleReaderInserts #MoarMaleReader 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
